(i) Technical Field
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus of a copier, a facsimile, a printer, etc.
(ii) Related Art
As this kind of image formation apparatus, an image formation apparatus including an image formation unit provided detachably in an apparatus main body and having a photoconductor, an exposure device, etc., in one piece is widely known.